Warm
by Lizzkaru
Summary: AU-Malam ini dingin, ada hujan lagi, tapi aku merasa hangat saat duduk di kafe, menikmati musik yang mengalun, menyeruput teh panas, mendengarkan kamu bercerita–menemanimu/"Kamu bilang rambutku pink dan aku cantik. Itu penghinaan." NaruSaku. Oneshot. RnR?


**Note:** Senangnya UTS selesai dan bebas dari setumpuk buku dan libur (meski kurang) panjang (dan kenapa harus ada setumpuk tugas?) Meski jujur pas lagi UTS saya lancar banget nulis. Ide ngalir terus dan moodnya pun baik. Eh pas libur, mogok #ketawa Lagipula ceritanya ringan dan pendek XD

Oke, enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, beberapa bahasa tidak baku, typo, don't like don't read

.

**Warm**

_Malam ini dingin, ada hujan lagi, tapi aku merasa hangat saat duduk di kafe, menikmati musik yang mengalun, menyeruput teh panas, mendengarkan kamu bercerita–menemanimu._

.

.

KUPIKIR hanya hujan rintik biasa–ternyata hujan lebat. Hebat.

Maka di sinilah aku, yang semenjak sore duduk di sini, menikmati teh panas sambil berpura-pura membaca majalah. Kurasa hanya aku yang dari tadi tanpa bosan memanggil pelayan untuk minta diantarkan teh panasnya. Hanya itu aktifitas yang dapat kulakukan. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada termangu tak jelas, menatap pemandangan luar, menatap hujan, berpikir kapan hujan berhenti.

Aku masih duduk di sini sejak sore tadi. Sebuah kafe dengan arsitektur klasik bercat _cream_ dan coklat kacang. Musik-musik klasik mengalun di sini, memanjakan telingamu ditambah aroma ruangan ini. Aroma teh, kopi, roti langsung merangsang hidungmu untuk segera mencicipinya. Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin makan–minum pun juga sebenarnya, jika ada hal lebih yang bisa lebih baik kulakukan dari sekedar minum teh. Namun sayangnya tak ada.

Aku ingin keluar. Menikmati guyuran langit. Bersatu dengan hujan, bersatu dengan langit, bersatu dengan bumi.

Tapi aku juga tak ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya, aku masih memikirkan ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus. Dan untuk memaksimalkannya, tubuhku harus fit. Meski tidak ambil lembur banyak, aku harus dapat penghasilan yang mencukupi, ada banyak keperluan yang harus kupenuhi. Meski tidak mendesak, namun bukan berarti tidak mendesak sama sekali nantinya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiriku, menyerahkan sebuah teh panas kemudian berlalu. Ini sudah pesanan kelima. Dasar pengunjung yang menyebalkan. Memesan teh terus-terusan. Tapi setidaknya aku adalah pengunjung yang akan membayar. Haha.

Melihat beberapa orang yang sudah keluar dari kafe ini, menembus derasnya hujan dengan dengan payung atau jaket, atau juga sekedar kenekatan ditambah kebosanan yang mungkin akan tetap bertambah bila mereka tak segera pergi dari sini. Musik klasik yang mengalun mungkin membuat mereka mengantuk, ditambah udara dingin menusuk dari luar dan rasa lelah bekerja seharian.

Beberapa perempuan tampak dijemput dengan laki-laki. Pasangan mereka, mungkin?

Kulihat hujan mulai mereda. Aku agak terkejut, berusaha menghabiskan tehku dengan segera. Sebelum hujan deras lagi.

"Wah, hujannya sudah mau mereda ya?"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara berseru. Suara yang tak asing.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink_ dan iris mata _emerald_ yang kukenal betul. Dia Haruno Sakura–teman masa kecilku. Seorang gadis yang aku gila-gilai dari dulu entah sampai kapan.

Perasaanku masih tersimpan rapat, tak pernah tersentuh dunia luar meski kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi sejak dia pindah ke Sapporo. Dia belum kuberitahu, entah sampai kapan aku akan menutup kotak ini rapat-rapat. Kotak ini untuknya. Kotak yang tidak pernah terisi orang lain selain dia. Ini bukan kotak pandora. Hanya perasaan ketika aku jatuh cinta, cinta pertama. Meski aku masih berharap juga sesuatu. Cinta terakhir.

Otakku menertawakan hatiku. Dasar bodoh. Ah, rasanya tertawa garing di saat seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya, "Oi, Sakura!"

"Ah, Naruto?"

Setelah menyerahkan uang, dia menghampiriku dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia tampak berbeda–dia sudah mulai dewasa. Cantik dan dewasa. Dari cara berpakaiannya yang khas, sebuah kemeja putih dengan _sweater apple green_ dengan bawahan rok hijau sebetis dengan warna yang senada. Wajah porselennya dirias dengan _make up_ natural yang membuatnya tampak segar dan dewasa.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya lalu mempersilakannya duduk.

"Ciee yang sudah naik pangkat. Kapan nih jadi inspekturnya?"

"Yah, entahlah. Masih lama kurasa. Pangkatku masih jauh dari inspektur," aku tertawa, "Eh, dari mana kau tahu aku sekarang polisi?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil, "Dari siapa aja boleh, dong. Harus dikasih tahu ke kamu memangnya?"

Aku tertawa.

"Masih jadi jurnalis?"

"Begitulah."

"Jurnalis kriminal?" tanyaku usil.

"Ya, biar _partner_-nya kamu," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian meneguk teh yang tadi ia pesan. Lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Sakura selalu pandai mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas. Selalu. Dia pembicara yang baik, sangat malah.

"Masih berminat jadi model?" tanyaku iseng. Lagi.

Tertawalah. Aku tahu aku pembicara yang sangat buruk. Hal-hal yang kuucapkan tidak jauh-jauh dari seputar itu itu saja. Itu palingan hanya loncat ke itu. Kalau ini loncatnya malah ke ujung sana. Kejauhan.

"Tidak. Aku belajar banyak dari Ino. Setelah jadi model papan atas, dia semakin sibuk dan semakin kurus," sahutnya. "Bisa-bisa nanti aku tinggal tulang saja."

"Jadi jurnalis memangnya gak bikin kurus juga?"

"Jurnalis gede juga ada kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tertawa. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada terlihat _kipa_ di hadapannya karena tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. "Wah, dasar. Menghina orang, tuh!"

"Kamu juga sering!"

"Hah, kapan coba?"

"Waktu dulu. Kamu suka bilang jidat-jidatan dan rambut pink."

"Eh?"

"Kamu bilang jidatku lebar. Rambutku pink. Dan aku cantik. Itu penghinaan," ujarnya singkat dan padat sambil tertawa renyah.

Candaan dan pembicaraan kami semakin ngelantur. Entah kapan sampai ke tujuannya dan bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

"Bukannya aku memujimu?"

"Enggak. Itu mah penghinaan."

"Pujian, ah."

"Penghinaan, dong."

"Pujian."

"Penghinaan."

"Pujian. Pujian, lah!"

"Itu penghinaan, tauuuu!"

Kami berdebat lama sampai akhirnya tertawa keras secara serempak. Ah, ya, ini mungkin memang mengganggu orang-orang di sekitar kami. Mereka secara beriringan menatap kami. Tapi, kami berdua tentu saja lagi-lagi tak ingin peduli. Dasar kompak. Biasa, naluri teman masa kecil. Mungkin?

Tapi suasana kaku setelahnya.

"Hei, Naruto."

Suaranya terdengar menegang dan raut wajahnya tampak lebih serius.

"Ya?"

"Mau dengar ceritaku?"

"Tentu," aku tersenyum.

Suasana menghening dan menegang. Yah, padahal kan kami tertawa keras sekali. Tadi.

Sakura menunduk, "Ugh... Naru, sebenarnya aku... benci mengatakan ini. Tapi... aku... aku...–"

Tubuhnya gemetar pelan, kedua tangannya saling mengeratkan genggamannya. Sebelum wajahnya jatuh menunduk, aku sempat melihat wajahnya membuncah. Ekspresinya pun kusut sekali. Dan kini suaranya parau.

Payahnya aku tak tahu harus berekspresi dan berkata apa.

"Aku..."

Aku agak takut mendengar apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Kecuali pada waktu ibuku meninggal, Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dan bahkan lebih parah dari ini.

Aku takut dia akan menangis.

"... cuma bercanda kok!"

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Wah, dia terlihat sangat puas mengerjaiku. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Lagi-lagi aku termakan aktingnya mentah-mentah? Oh, entah akunya yang terlalu bodoh atau aktingnya yang terlalu bagus. Tapi memang terbukti, dulu dia pernah lulus _casting_ suatu peran dalam drama tapi malah menolaknya.

"Dasar. Tak pernah berubah, ya," tawaku pelan.

"Kau juga tak pernah berubah, Naru."

Aku tak ingin menatapnya. Tapi yang kudengar suara juga memelan meski terdengar sekelebat tawanya.

"Hei, mau pesan makanan lagi?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat kami terjebak dalam keheningan. Aku menyerahkan daftar menu makanan padanya.

"Hmm... boleh."

Dia menerima daftar menu yang kutawarkan padanya.

"Sendiri?" tanyaku.

_ Bodoh, dia kan lagi asyik membaca daftar menunya._

"Kau pikir aku bersama orang lain?" tanyanya singkat.

"Mungkin saja, kan?"

"Terserah."

Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu. Sakura sedang memandang refleksi bayangan kami yang terpantul di kaca. Bersama embun yang dari tadi menetes dan tersenyum tipis dengan pandangannya yang melembut.

"Kalau sudah jadi inspektur, lamar aku ya."

"Eh?"

Aku tertegun.

Apa katanya? Lamar? Hei, aku tak salah dengarkan? Oh, kurasa tidak, dan semoga saja tidak. Ah, tunggu. Kurasa Sakura hanya bergurau saja, atau bahkan mungkin hanya bercanda. Seperti tadi. Dia sering menggodaku, bahkan sejak kecil. Dia pasti tidak tahu bagaimana aku menggilainya dan saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut, aku melayang setinggi-tingginya dan jatuh berdebum sekeras-kerasnya di saat yang bersamaaan. Sialan.

Suasananya kaku sekali. Sebenarnya aku agak enggan, tapi aku tertawa juga, "Kau mau menggodaku lagi, ya, Nona Haruno Sakura?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku serius?"

Aku yakin Sakura hanya bercanda! Ya, seperti tadi.

"Kau hanya bercanda, Sakura. Seantero Jepang tahu kau mengejar-ngejar mantan aktor yang sekarang seorang pengusaha muda kan?"

"Wah, itu sih cuma masa lalu, Naru."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Kini, dia menatapku. Dengan pandangan yang sama. Atau mungkin... lebih melembut.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

Dan kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Hei, ayo... eh, tuh kan aku jadi lupa! Tadi mau pesan apa!" jerit Sakura. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku hanya tertawa. Dia lucu. Selalu. Dan tak pernah berubah.

Kami terus mengobrol sampai pesanan kami datang. Hujan sudah mereda sejak tadi. Jadi kupikir aku akan langsung pulang begitu kami selesai makan. Meski aku sama sekali tak mempercepat makanku–malah melambatkannya.

Tapi nyatanya, begitu kami selesai makan, ia–hujan–kembali turun dengan derasnya.

Orang-orang merapatkan mantel mereka. Sedangkan aku tak perlu. Aku sudah merasa hangat sejak duduk di kafe ini, mendengar musik-musik klasik di sini, menyeruput teh panas dari tadi, dan mendengarkan segala ocehan Sakura. Perbincangan ringan yang menyenangkan dan _hangat_.

Ya, meski di luar dingin. Meski hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya.

_Hujan, kau mau memberi mereka kesempatan bersama lebih lama lagi, ya?_

.

_Hei, Naruto! Tadi aku serius loh!_

Bagaimana pun, Sakura tak pernah bisa berbohong tanpa topengnya. Dan hatinya tak punya topeng. Yah, bagaimana pun.

;)

.

.

**OWARI**

░_**-**_**Finished at 14.02.00**_**-░**_

.

.

Heloo~ Meet me again XD Betewe, ini saya dengan akun pen name lama 'LiKaru'.

Saya gak nyangka bakal bisa sepanjang ini, haha. Ini saya edit-edit dan edit terus dan sori buat typo yang masih nyempil. Finishing tadi pagi, sekitar jam tiga sampai jam enam pagi kurang (padahal masuk jam setengah tujuh) Ada molornya dikit sih :P Edit lagi pas pulang sekolah abis ujian langsung buka lappie. And finally publish XD Sorry for this fail-fic -.-' Ancur banget...

Anyway, special thanks for YOU who want to read and review this story. Juga, saya nulis cerita ini sambil dengerin lagunya Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here ^^

I'm glad. UTS is END! This story is END! I'm glad you want to click this button.

l

V


End file.
